Midnight Eternity
by ry123red
Summary: One-shot's about Bianca and Lucas. Nothing could keep these two star-crossed lovers apart. Ratings anywhere from K to M.
1. The Great Escape

A/N: Okay I just read Evernight and when I clicked on the page on Fanfic I was shocked that there were so few stories on it sooo here's a one-shot of pointless fluff between Lucas and Bianca :) I named this story after the song The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls!!!

Disclaimer: I, Rylea, Do not own Evernight or any of the characters. They all belong to Claudia Gray who is awesomely amazing!

* * *

Rating: PG -14

* * *

BIANCA POV

"Lucas?" I called anxiously into the dark room as I shut the back door. Vic had given me another package from Lucas a couple months later. I opened it and It just contained a single piece of paper with one line written on it.

_Meet me there._

It bore no signature, no greeting, yet I knew It was from him, because in the package he sent me before that-with the black flower broach- he said he wouldn't make it too personal and write a bunch. And...the note had a drawing of a small, black, and unmistakable drawing of a black flower. Just like the one on the piece of jewelry I was currently wearing. Being in this place brought on a strange sense on Deja Vu. But this time he wasn't running from vampires that were after him.

"You came."

I whirled around just in time to be knocked on the ground onto my back.

"You really came." Lucas said from on top of me and I could hear the undisguised disbelief and relief in his voice.

"Of course I did, you told me to." I said confused. Why wouldn't I come? Why wouldn't I take any chance I had to see him?

"I just wasn't sure you would come since I left such a vague message. And...It's been so long since I've seen you and I didn't know if...I thought that maybe you had moved on." He said quietly. I stared incredously at the man I loved.

"You thought I replaced you?"

"I wasn't sure..." He said hesitantly and I could see how pained and troubled he had been all these months. During those long seven months I had reassurance that I still had his love. He could send my letters, but I couldn't respond. Not with Ms. Bethany and my parent keeping such a close eye on me.

Empowered I leaned forward a brushed my lips against his lightly.

"I never forgot you." I whispered my lips brushing against his as I spoke. His eyes darkened slightly and he closed them.

"I know that now. It was just too easy to imagine you with Balthazar." He said his eyes remaining shut.

" Eh, I'm more into bad-boys." I said lightly making him chuckle and open his eyes.

"So do I fit into that category?" He asked teasingly bracing himself on one hand and raching up to cup my face. But before I could respond he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and ran my hands through his bronze hair like I had remembered doing so many months ago. He shivered and pulled me closer to him. Smiling at his reaction I ran one hand down his chest making him shudder lightly. It was amazing that I could get this kind of reaction out of him. I couldn't believe how unbelieveably lucky I was that I had found him. Or he found me I should say. His lips left mine so we could catch our breath and he placed light kisses on my cheek, my forehead, my throat. I closed my eyes and arched up my body pressed up against his. He tugged at my jacket and I helped him take it off, revealing a very familiar white tank top. I trained my eyes on his face and fisted my hands in his hair as he pulled up to look at me.

"Bianca are you sure this is what you want? That I'm what you want?" He asked his warm breath fanning across my face.

"I love you." I whispered staring into his eyes. "More than you can possibly imagine."

He smiled brilliantly his face radiating joy. "God Bianca, you drive me crazy. Every second I fall for you more. Even when your not there I'm thinking about you." He said breathlessly as he trailed kisses down my neck and across my shoulder.

"You're wearing your pin." He murmured.

"Of course. It's my most valuable possesion. You gave it to me." I said stroking his cheek. God how I loved this man...He closed his eyes and laid his head on my chest listening to my heartbeat and I ran my fingers through his soft, shaggy hair.

"Bianca, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't leave me again. Ever."

"I think that can be arranged." I said tugging him down to kiss me again. And I would stay true to my word. I would leave my parents and stay with Lucas if he would have me. Evernight wasn't where I belonged, vampire or not. I belonged wherever Lucas was. It was like Ms. Bethany said _'All children must grow up eventually.'_

* * *

A/N: This was just a short little one-shot of how I imagined Lucas and Bianca's reunion to be. REVIEW please! I might write another one-shot if I get a decent response:)

* * *

**Here are the lyrics to The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls:**

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All are belongings in shopping carts_

_Its goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Lets get drunk and drive around_

_And make peace with this empty town_

_We can make it right_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_Well make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They dont know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives_

_Its so good to be by your side_

_And well cry_

_But we wont give up the fight_

_Well scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_Theyll think its just cause were young_

_Well feel so alive_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_Well make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They dont know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that well never find_

_They dont mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_Well make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They dont know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_Well make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They dont know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_Well make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They dont know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight _


	2. Skyway Avenue

A/N: Here's one-shot #2 :)

* * *

**BIANCA POV**

"No." He whispered, his voice just barely audible over the noise of the chapel being destroyed.

"Lucas, I can't stay. They'll kill you all, and I won't let that happen." I said pleading for him to understand. I couldn't be the cause of all these people's deaths, even if they were hunting my kind.

"Your right, you can't stay here." He said stunning me. I'm surprised he's going along with this so easily. Oh well, I guess it will make walking away from him easier.

"I love you." I said turning to go to my parents. Leaving behind me where I most wanted to be.

"I love you too." He said, suddenly right behind me, grabbing my hand and clutching it like he never wanted to let go. Like he would never let go.

"What are you doing?" I asked my throat raw with emotion. The longer I stayed the harder it would be for me to leave him. He kept his eyes trained on mine.

"You can't stay here and I can't be away from you." He said holding our gaze. The look in his eyes made my heart beat erratically in my chest.

"What are you saying?"

"Let me come with you." He whispered. "We can run somewhere together. Just the two of us."

I stared at him. Was this how our lives would be if we were together? Always running. Living in fear of being found or captured. Could we handle that? Or would it eventually tear us apart? "Okay."

His face broke out into a smile and his grip on my hand tightened. He kissed me one long and hard.

"Follow me."

And I would. For as long as I lived. Because I knew now that I couldn't live without him. I couldn't imagine my life without him. As we ran out the back door I his mother's eye. My heart froze. Was this what it would come to? What was I doing making him choose between me and his family? I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't bear for him to suffer especially at my expense. I opened my mouth to tell him to say something. Exactly what I didn't know. "I'm so sorry." I mouthed to the dishelved woman. I was stealing her only son.

"Take care of him." Was all she said before turning back to the other Black Cross members who were fighting my family and friends. And I would. Even if it was the only thing I could give her, the gift of knowing Lucas was safe, and happy.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.

* * *

Lyrics to Skyway Avenue by We The Kings

_She said let's change our luck_

_This night is all we've got  
Drive fast until we crash  
This dead end life  
Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make  
A run tonight_

_Blinded  
By the light  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go_

_'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back  
At what  
We've done  
We'll say  
It was love  
'Cause I would die for you  
On Skyway Avenue_

_She said don't change your mind  
Let's leave this town behind  
We'll race right off the cliff  
They will remember this  
It all got so mundane  
With you I'm back again  
Just take me by the hand  
We're close  
To the edge_

_Blinded  
By the light  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go  
_

_Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back  
At what  
We've done  
We'll say  
It was love  
'Cause I would die for you  
On Skyway Avenue_

_Where are your guts to fly  
Soaring through  
Through the night  
And if you take that last step  
I'll follow you  
Leave the edge  
And we'll fly  
We're finally alive_

_'Cause if you jump I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back  
At what  
We've done  
We'll say  
It was love  
'Cause I would die for you  
On Skyway Avenue_

_So what's left to prove  
We have made it through_


	3. Dance Inside The Sun

A/N: Here's the next edition to my Evernight Fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Review and give me your thoughts!! Stargazer came out!! I'm so excited!!! :D Does anyone know what happens it that book? I haven't had the chance to buy it yet.

* * *

If the dance Bianca went to with Balthazar went differently...

* * *

I walked into the room, my arm tucked into Balthazar's. My eyes widened as I took in the scene before me. There were guys in black tuxedos twirling girls in colorful and shimmery dresses on the dance floor. They moved in a perfect rhythm. Almost as If the had choreographed the whole thing...but of course they hadn't.

Balthazar, seeing my eyes on the couples occupying the floor, asked me to dance. I agreed. We joined the people dancing on the floor, immediately picking up the rhythm.

"I forgot to ask you If you could do the waltz, but I guess I don't have to." He said smiling a dazzling smile at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw girls envious eyes trained on us. That's one thing I never thought would happen to me. I was always the one people avoided. Not because I was cruel, but because I was different. But now, swaying in Balthazar's arms I felt like I belonged somewhere.

_' Those aren't the pair of arms you want embracing you.' _my traitorous mind pointed out.

Lucas. Somehow he was the one occupying my thoughts while I was dancing with the nicest, hottest guy at the school. Lucas. He was the one I wanted to be with now. It wouldn't matter If we were at a burger stand and I was wearing sweats, instead of being here at a ball wearing a gorgeous dress. Lucas. He was who I wanted. Right now. This moment. What had he said when we first met? Something like;

''I'd hate to have to watch a girl like you become like the rest of them."

I stiffened in Balthazar's arms and he looked at me curiously his eyes worried. I immediately felt extremely guilty for thinking about Lucas when I was with loyal, amazing, sweet Balthazar.

"I think I need a break." I whispered and he nodded leading me off the dance floor.

"Do you need a drink? Or-"

"Some fresh air would be nice." I said quietly.

"Let's go." He smiled and placed his hand on my elbow leading me to the doors. I let out a relieved breath when he got outside.

"Are you okay now?" He asked as we started down the path.

I nodded and looked up at the stars. Ever since I was younger and thought the stars were fireflies I was fascinated by them. My parents had gotten me a bunch of astronomical books that I practically had memorized word for word. I shivered lightly, but of course Balthazar noticed and draped his dress jacket over my thin, uncovered shoulders.

"Thanks. For the jacket, and inviting me here." I added looking up at him.

"Of course I asked you. I wanted to go with you." He said his eyes bright with happiness.

They kinda reminded me of Lucas' when I first met him...

"Okay Bianca, who is he?"

"W-What?" I stuttered shocked at his question.

"I've been out with enough girls to know when one of them is thinking about someone else." He said wryly, a small grim smile on his face.

I bit my lip nervously. Should I tell him?

"Lucas Ross." He said shocking me once again. How did he know? Was I that transparent?

I looked back at him to answer but then I saw where he was looking. Not at me, but behind me. I turned around my stomach bubbling with anxiety.

"Balthazar." Lucas said coldly. Then he turned to me. He just stared at me and didn't say anything. I stared back trapped in his smoldering eyes. Unable to look away. Finally I managed to tear my eyes away from his to glance up at Balthazar, my date, before looking back to Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly. Afraid of the answer. I didn't want to see him here with another girl.

"I was just looking at the stars." He muttered seeming embarrassed.

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"Well we'll just go back inside." Balthazar said . "Come on Bianca."

"Wait! Can I um talk to you for a second Bianca." Lucas asked hesitantly, but pleadingly looking at me.

"I'll meet you inside." I whispered to Balthazar handing him his jacket before kissing his cheek and watching him walk away then turning to Lucas.

"Well?"

"Looks like you two were having fun." He said handing me his blazer. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but I was annoyed with him.

"You know what? I didn't give you a chance for you to be like this." I turned and walked back towards the dance.

"Bianca wait!"

"I did Lucas! I waited but you didn't do anything. I don't know what you want!" I said frustrated, my eyes filling up with angry tears. Great now he gets to see me get emotional.

Then...he was kissing me. And you want to know the worst part? I was kissing him back. After all that had happened. Even though in the back of my mind my subconscious remembered that the guy I was kissing wasn't my date. I froze for a second surprised. He trailed his warm hands lightly down my sides to rest them on my hips pulling me closer to him. I was engulfed in him. His scent, his warmth. Just_ him_. I tangled my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. He made a low sound in the back of his throat shocking me out my my Lucas-induced fog. I pulled back with a gasp needing there to be distance between us.

"That's what I want." He said his voice rough. My throat tightened, and the hair on the back of my neck raised at the tone of his voice.

"Well you could have told me." I said annoyed for a second before I saw the hurt look on his face. Where did that response come from? I enjoyed that kiss. I wanted him to kiss me. Heck, I even kissed him back. "But I wanted it too." I admitted softly looking down at the ground.

He tilted my head up to meet my eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Bianca, I'm sorry. And I want you to be with me. Not Balthazar. Not Vick. Me. And I know I've been an ass lately but, I really want to be with you. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize it until I saw you with someone else. And I may be too late, but I just thought you should know the truth about how I feel." He said grasping my hands in his. I stared at out intertwined hands for a second contemplating what he said.

"Your not too late."

"But your his date."

"Yeah, because you didn't ask me." I answered honestly. If Lucas had asked me I would have much rather gone with him. Balthazar was great and all, but Lucas was everything that I wanted.

"Well then. Bianca, will you do me the pleasure of taking a walk with me?" He asked his eyes dancing with laughter, which would disappearafter I uttered my next sentence

"I can't."

"What? But I thought you said-"

"I meant what I said. But that doesn't mean I can just ditch Balthazar." I said sadly.

"Well then at least let me walk you inside." He reasoned and I nodded.

"You sure?" He asked letting go of my hand when he got inside of the dance. As much as I hated it, I knew what I had to do.

"I would rather take you up on your offer, but Balthazar is my date, and I can't just leave him alone."

"I don't think he'd be alone..." Lucas said wryly.

"What do you mean?"

Lucas grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around. My jaw dropped in outrage, before I relaxed my face. He could dance with that girl all he wanted. Because I had what I wanted. To be with Lucas.

"Walk?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely." I agreed happily taking his hand in mine.

"Want to walk to the gazebo?" He asked as we left the building.

"Sure." I agreed following him into the night.

* * *

A/N: Okay THE END!!! Basically in my mind the rest of the story happens from then on. Reviews are appreciated. *hint hint* :D And would some1 tell me what happened in Stargazer? Please?


	4. Your Guardian Angel

A/N: This story is based on the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! This song is amazing and everyone should listen to it! Please R&R!!

* * *

_"Through the haze of ash, I desperately sought Lucas's eyes....I knew he would protect me no matter what ..." --Bianca, Evernight_

* * *

The scene from Evernight where Lucas and Bianca are escaping in the bus. What if they got caught?

* * *

"We made it." I sighed looking at Lucas confused as to why he was still tensed.

"Not quite. We have to get across the bridge first." He answered my unspoken question his eyes never wavering from the window. He's probably watching for any vampires who had caught our trail. But I would know if they had. Vampires smelt different than humans.

"What stops them from just following us onto the bridge?"

"Water. Even if they don't come in contact with it, it makes them anxious being even near a great quantity of it." He looked at me. "But you're a half vamp, so it shouldn't affect you too much."

"That's reassuring." I muttered. I was starting to see that Lucas was right about my parents. They hadn't told me everything about being a vampire. Not even the important things like this. Even Lucas, my supposed enemy, knew more about me than I knew about myself.

"Hey." He said softly. "Look at me."

I did.

"I'll be there for through it all. Whatever happens, know you'll have me." He said his eyes boring into mine. And I knew it was true. I mean I could tell because I was a vampire, but his eyes said the same.

I looked outside and saw he were approaching the bridge. 100 feet. 90 feet. 80 feet.

He rested his forehead against mine and we stared into eachothers eyes. Right then I knew. I knew that It didn't matter the circumstances. It didn't matter that he was supposed to be hunting me. It didn't matter that my friends and family, my kind, was out for his blood. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer, his hands on my hips. I broke away and lightly kissed the side of his neck. It felt too much like a goodbye.

"I love you." I said breathlessly, my voice choked with emotion and anxiety.

"I lo-" He started. But then the bus driver slammed the brakes and all the passengers screamed at the sudden jolt, and at being slammed into the seats in front of them. I never understood why they didn't make seatbelts for buses...Smoke billowed up from the engine of the bus, and I heard a woman yelling that the bus driver had hit his head on the steering wheel and was knocked out.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Lucas asked cradling my face in his hands and looking me over for damage.

"Yeah. Yeah. What happened?" I asked shakily. My head hurt from the abrupt stop. Why had we stopped in the first place?

"I-I'm not sure. But I think we should get out of here. I have a bad feeling-" He stopped talking suddenly his face pale. Without turning around I knew what he was seeing. My parents. Balthasar. Probably a few teachers from school, All at the front of the bus. There waiting for the opportune moment. Whether they were here to capture Lucas, or to "rescue" me I wasn't sure. But I wasn't sticking around to find out. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we'll go out the back exit." I said quickly, wrenching open the rusty door and exiting the bus. And my past life.

"Bianca wait. Are you sure? I mean that's your family back there. You sure you just want to leave your life behind?" He asked urgently stopping me. His eyes boring into mine. I could see the sadness he had tried to hide in his eyes. He was putting me before his own feelings, his own wants. And what he wanted was to be with me.

"You, Lucas, are part of my life now." I replied kissing him briefly on the mouth trying to convey all my emotions in one kiss. "Now come on."

And this time he didn't stop me.

* * *

Lyrics to YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL- RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_


End file.
